A wide variety of exoskeleton, humanoid, and other legged robot systems exist. The fundamental technical problem to be solved for such systems, where energetic autonomy is concerned, is power. Two options are available: use a high-output power supply that can meet the demands of the robotic system, or use less power. The first option lacks practicality, inasmuch as portable power remains a challenge, which leaves the second option. Accordingly, the exoskeletons or ambulatory robots currently in existence are not capable of providing high force outputs for prolonged periods of time. In other words, the power issue has been a challenging obstacle, with the typical solution being to reduce the force output capabilities of the system.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.